Naruto: Gunki Monogatari
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari is a fictional video game made for the fanon. Characters are chosen in teams of three and fight for two to three rounds each match. The main menu has the player zooming around Club Ōtsutsuki in the selection menu. Kaminoshi also announces the entire game. Game Play This is literally Naruto Storm 4 but with the fanon. Go watch a gameplay video or something. Story Mode Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player is tasked with surviving as many opposing shinobi as possible. Unlike in Story Mode, this mode is an open world and includes environments that can be completely destroyed. Waves start out with Fodder Shinobi and will increase in difficulty with each progressing wave. Do you have what it takes to survive? Playable Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order Densetsu (Fire Release Cloak) (Mangekyō Sharingan)(Perfect Susanoo) Hojo Senryo (Dōten Samuzamusei) (Yūdaimuhi: Fuhen’nori no Hyōton) *Daimyō (Keiyōnonai Tanrei Kangetsu) (Tōshisha Keiyukunō) Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) (Ripper Mode) Hyou (Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai) (Ketsuryūgan) (Rinnegan) Kenta Kanata (Earth Grudge Fear) Kisui Iyoku (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Rinnegan) Ninigi Senju (Wood Release: Cradling Seeds of Blooming Life Technique) (Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands) Ryo Hyuga (First Hokkaido-Honshu War) (Senrigan Sage Mode) Saizō Hattori (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique (Earth Release: Golem Technique) Shigai Daija(Young) (Soulless Sandstorm) (Hebitsukaiza) Shuten Dōji (Divine Oni Arts: Heavenly Star Crushing Mountain) (The Way of the Hunger Path: Man-Eating Fiend Road) *Kongōtō Jizō (Divine Oni Arts: Kosenjōrei) (The Way of the Evil Path) Toku (Arson Shuriken) (Takakugan) Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) (Six Paths Sage Susanoo) Movesets Naruto: Gunki Monogatari (Movesets) Teams Combination Ultimate Jutsu *"Sage Art Majestic Attire: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands" (Yoshitsune and Ninigi Senju) *"Kamiryūdō: Lightning Echo Rasentama" (Ace Korimachi and Yoshitsune) *"Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei: Golden Scythe Reincarnation Explosion" (Ryo Hyuga and Teizen Uchiha) *"Fusion Wheel! Conflagrational Rajin State!" (Toku and Hyou) Ultimate Jutsu Finish Quotes * "You are unneeded in the grand scheme of achieving peace, I bid you to achieve it in the Pure Lands!" -Yoshitsune (God: August Star of Heaven) *''"Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way."'' -Ryo Hyuga (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion) *''"I'm telling you, should've offered me some Orange Juice."'' -Toku (Takakugan: Glowering Death) * "This endless desert shall be your grave." -Shigai Daija (Soulless Sandstorm) * "You're 200 years too early"(Normal) "You can't hope to storm Taki with just that."(Against Kenta)-Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Seven Dragons Formation) Bosses Playable Stages * * * * *Hougou's Cave * *Limbo * * *Sunagakure (Desert) *Takigakure (In Flames) *Takigakure (Town Square) *Valley of The End Customization Items Downloadable Content Characters DLC Characters *Old Man Densetsu (Sage Mode) (Requiem of the Dying Sun) *Old Hougou (Earth Grudge Fear: Memories) (Earth Grudge Fear) *Hougou(Warring States) (Water Release: Water Hydra Jutsu) (Earth Grudge Fear) Costumes *'Pre-Order Costumes' *'DLC Costumes' Items *'Pre-Order Items' **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths'' Includes all five weapons wielded by the himself. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. **''Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms'' Induces all five of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Realms. Upon purchasing, the player is also able to add them to the character for visual appeal. *'DLC Items' Trivia *Thanks to Theo for the spark and Ben for the name